Vegeta (DuttPanda)
'Vegeta '(ベジータ, Bejīta) is the proud prince of the decimated Saiyan race. Initially an egoistic and evil warrior whose savagery met no bounds, Vegeta's role soon turned to that of an anti-hero, gradually to the side of the good guys, and then officially, as a member of the Z-Fighters, becoming pure of heart, despite his rough exterior, lies the heart of a proud but humble prince, loyal to his family and dedicated to becoming the ultimate warrior and surpassing his eternal rival, Kakarot. Appearance He is shorter than Goku and prefers to wear Capsule Corp's updated Saiyan armor. Personality Initially, he was an egoistic warrior who was terrified of Frieza. He was savage and killed thousands of people along with his comrade Nappa. He was completely evil and wanted to attain immortality to be the ultimate warrior in the universe, restore the name of the Saiyans and also defeat Frieza. He was in bad terms with the Z-Fighters at first, invading Earth to use the Dragon Balls for his own purposes. Later onwards, he grew respect and even more detest for Goku for defeating him, the prince of all Saiyans. In the Frieza saga, his role turned from anti-hero to hero to temporary villain to yet again, to the side of Gohan and Krillin, a lot of times. He sought to be the so called Super Saiyan, growing his power, leaps and bounds. His background was revealed and it's shown how he was permanently scarred by Frieza who annihilated his race. He vows to defeat Frieza and had been treated like puppets while under his rule. He eventually grow even more respect for Goku when he vowed to defeat Frieza, and after he did so, he had no purpose, except for one: To surpass Kakarot and be the strongest to ever live. Their rivalry caused some big events, for example, letting Cell transform, or causing the Majin Vegeta resurgence. He grew a softer side after falling in love with Bulma. He also harbors immense love for his son Trunks and especially the future counterpart. After falling prey to his inner demons as the Majin Vegeta, after his reincarnation, he atoned for his sins, and became pure of heart,despite his apparent 'tsundere' attitude. He admitted that Goku was indeed a great man and the best. However, their rivalry continues to this date, with Vegeta struggling to surpass Kakarot. Biography Background Dragon Ball Z Much of Dragon Ball Z's history is left untouched except for the ending, which is completely altered. After Goku annihilates Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, they return to Earth, where reconstruction and order is brought back. With chaos and riot brought about Buu, they make a wish to the Earth's Dragon Balls to remove Buu from the memories of the Earthlings. A heated argument between Goku and Vegeta ensues whether Buu should be placed on Earth. Eventually, Buu proves that he is no longer violent, and is happily accepted into the Z-Fighters, as their own. To celebrate the 'rebirth' of their lives, Satan decides to reorganize the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. With Majin Buu being inaugurated within the Z-Fighters, all the Z-Fighters, including Buu, decide to participate. The final scene of the series shows Goku and Vegeta reaching the final stage of the tournament, and the screen fades to black after they exchange some punches while the rest of the spectators including their family and friends witness their glorious battle. The Janemba Crisis Souls of the deceased are mysteriously dissapearing in King Yemma's Check In Station without a trace. These series of dissapearances continue throughout the next couple of days even under supervision by the ogres under Yemma. Yemma reports this to the Grand Kai, who redirects his complain to Kibito Kai & Elder Kai. Kibito Kai thinks that Hell's Royal Army is up to this. Due to Dabura's death, the only remaining member of the Royal Lineage is Demigra, his cousin. Many centuries ago, the Kais and Makaioshins made a legal pact to avoid conflicts with each other and maintain regularity in their respective realms, or actions have to be taken. Kibito thinks that Demigra is using his forces to illegally traffick souls of the deceased to increase his power, since his power is on the same level as Shin's and is not sufficient to lead the entirety of Hell itself. He believes that Demigra is under the threat of his title being usurped. But the Elder Kai reminds him that the Royal Lineage is too loyal and sees their King as 'God' Himself. Kibito Kai is convinced that it is the wrongdoings of Demigra. Since he knows that if he checks Hell by himself, Demigra will be onto him, so he visits Dabura in Heaven and asks if he knows any reason why these dissapearances are happening, but he gets no answer. The South & West Kai infiltrate an area belonging to Hell & it's Royal Family, which was traced to the soul of an alien being forcefully dragged along, and they discover that the cause of the mysterious dissapearances of souls of the deceased are because they are being illegally trafficked to Hell to give Demigra as sacrifices to increase his spiritual power. The Grim Reapers, the Polter Brothers, who have been giving the responsibility for the kidnappings, discover the South & West Kai and assassinate them, but before their deaths, West Kai sets fire to the entire place, burning the place to the ground, killing Polter Geese, however, the Second Reaper, Polter Jack escapes narrowly, but before he does, he uses the last of his devices, the Zero Point weapon, which he activates, that sucks the bodies of the West & South Kai, and every other entity present there into the realm of nothingness, Limbo, and their very existence is erased. South Kai sends an incomplete telepathic transmission to Kibito Kai, who realizes that Hell is trying to overthrow them and take over the Other World in desperation of power. Polter Jack reaches Hell and visits the Royal Palace to inform Demigra about this. It is revealed that Demigra isn't actually using these souls to boost his own power, rather he is planning to use a total of a million innocent souls to resurrect the very manifestation of chaos itself, Janemba, who was sealed in a time immemorial by a 'destroyer who existed long back.' It is revealed that Demigra is going to die any moment due to an irreversible curse that his mother received that caused him to inherit the same curse, now as a part of his spirit itself (when Kaioshins and Makaioshins die naturally, they become one with the positive and negative forces of the universe, respectively, essentially they are the physical embodiments of the universe's will) and before he does so, he would like to bring back Janemba, the very father of all evil to fully restore ancient inferno laws to the entirety of the Other World, something that can be only done by the sealed deity. It is revealed that Polter Brothers took Demigra's kidnapping jobs since he was offering them a position in the Royal Lineage, but obviously, they had to be below Janemba. Polter Jack asks why he does not use his own makaioshin subordinates as offerings to resurrect Janemba, but Demigra claims that he won't use any of his own people as 'sacrifices' despite their mindless devotion because he loves his kind more than anything. This fuels Polter Jack's exhiliration for the storm that he knows is brewing and he gains some respect for Demigra. Demigra knows that oppositions will be arriving soon, so he jumpstarts and rushes the seal release ritual, making do with the absolute minimum of about 500,000 souls. The ritual begins and the seal slowly starts to crack. Midst, Frieza and his right hand man, the Dictator (Adolf Hitler) along with Babidi have tactfully made their ways into the Royal Army as soldiers in order to gain physical bodies through stealing a spellbook belonging to Dabura's ancestor Mechikabura and overthrow the Royal Army, since they were being inferiorly treated by Dabura while he was in Hell and he seeks revenge. However, Nappa, now a full-fledged member of the Royal Army (and now his mind completely obsessed and devoted to Demigra) catches onto the three's schemes and alerts the other that they are traitors. While Frieza, Babidi and Hitler attempt to escape the wrath of the elite class of the army (who possess physical bodies), an infuriated Kibito Kai invades Hell singlehandedly in order to confront Demigra by himself (since he had to resort to rely on mortals to defeat the devastating Majin Buu, something that made him utterly humiliated). Elder Kai quickly calls Goku and Vegeta from the physical realm, and assembles a rag tag team of the two Saiyans, a reformed Raditz (the first evil Saiyan to undergo spiritual therapy and reform himself and be pardoned of his sins), Grandpa Gohan (a respected figure in the Other World tournaments) and Pikkon. They are sent after Kibito Kai who has invaded Hell by himself. The Spirit Warriors rush to Kibito Kai's aid in Hell. Kibito Kai reaches Demigra and battles him. But Polter Jack aids him. Kibito Kai tries his best in battling the two of them, but he is bested by them. It is revealed that a long time ago, Demigra, Dabura and the other Makaioshins were responsible for leaving Kibito and Shin and the other Kais to rot in a wasteland after crossing their paths as a sign of pity, in a horrible condition, which traumatized them. Frieza, Babidi and Hitler are inadvertently saved by the arrival of the Spirit Warriors who battle their way through the Royal Army. Frieza and Hitler take refuge in the Royal Castle (since they lack power to battle warriors with bodies). Sensing Kibito Kai in danger, Goku and Vegeta rushes to his aid while Pikkon, Raditz and Grandpa Gohan tear their way through the Royal Army. Goku and Vegeta rescue Kibito Kai. Vegeta takes on Polter Jack and Goku takes on Demigra. Polter Jack uses his wits to outsmart Vegeta (who effortlessly surpasses him in terms of power) and escape, while Demigra, unwilling to give up, borrows some of the energy from the ritual, to distract Goku and give enough time for the completion of the seal's release. Just moments before his death, Demigra is horrified to see that instead of a figure of absolute evil and incredible power, a gargantuan, childish and fat monster arises from the seal, he dies misunderstanding that the resurrection has failed and becomes a part of the universe, dying. That giant childish like monster is revealed to be Janemba. The release of the seal causes the entrances of Hell to explode, causing it's inhabitants to swarm it's way through the entire Other World. Goku deduces that this is actually Janemba in a heavily supressed form since his ritual didn't have the sufficient amount of sacrifices for his true awakening. Olibu, other spirit Tournament warriors, King Kai and the East Kai, Elder Kai and Grand Kai gear up for battle against the released Hell inhabitants. Goku battles against the seemingly weak monster but he is easily defeated in his SSJ2 form. He transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and that is enough to give the monster a run for his money. Meanwhile, Vegeta gives chase after Polter Jack through the remains of the castle. Frieza, Babidi and Hitler witness a badly beaten Polter Jack who finally escapes Vegeta's sight. The three baddies hold a very weakened Polter Jack, and threatens to kill him. But Polter Jack tells them that he has something good that he can give to them unless they kill him. He leads them to an underground compartment where he was originally heading towards before being held by the three. There, the three find a variety of potions, spellbooks and mystic items. The three restore their health but refuse to give any health potion to Polter Jack, who exclaims that it is the biggest disgust of his life to be held hostage by three 'nobodies.' The three decide to discard of him but Polter Jack uses a Zero Point weapon lying in the compartment. Frieza and Hitler escape as well as Jack but Babidi is sucked into Limbo and he is erased from existence. Jack makes his way into the remaining crowds of the lower class of the Royal Army that escape Hell. Frieza and Hitler escape Hell. A guilt-ridden Kibito Kai, Vegeta, Pikkon and Grandpa Gohan reassemble after beating up the main fraction of the Royal Army. Raditz, who had unlocked his full spiritual potential in a secret training organized by the West Kai (as one of the experiments in a spiritual therapy to remove the bloodlust and evil qualities in wrongdoers) along with Grandpa Gohan as a mentor, gets flashbacks of his wrongdoings as a Saiyan and has post traumatic stress disorder. Grandpa Gohan snaps him out of it. Goku and Janemba keep on fighting, while Kibito Kai teleports himself, Raditz and Grandpa Gohan out of Hell to pursue the escaped Hell inhabitants. Pikkon and Vegeta help Goku battle the heavily supressed Janemba. But Janemba seems to absorb energy based attacks and grows stronger. King Vegeta and a clan of Saiyans who were in Hell as a pack together including Bardock rescues the wounded warriors, as Janemba proceeds to draw out energy from the entirety of Hell itself, causing the inferno itself to collapse. Goku, Vegeta, Pikkon and Bardock are able to escape the end of Hell. Vegeta shares one brief moment with his father before the king perishes and is erased out of existence (since he is already dead). By the crumbling of Hell, a rift is caused throughout the physical plains of the Other World. The escaped inhabitants overpower the Kais and the heroes but Janemba arrives yet again but in his true malicious and powerful form. He powers himself up even more by sucking the bad souls who were close by. Kibito heals the wounded warriors and they attempt to attack Janemba however he is too strong, and rather than finishing them off at once, he lets them go, to mess with their pride. Kibito Kai and Vegeta are infuriated. Janemba proceeds to make the Other World into his utopia, unaware that the Other World is soon going to collapse and reincarnate into a new and purified spiritual realm (as it does after every apocalypse) within the next thirty six hours. In order to avoid any interference with outside forces (which is later on revealed to be Beerus), he cuts off the connection between the Other World and the physical world, making it unable for Goku to use Instant Transmission to bring reinforcements. Janemba continues his onslaught slowly and steadily, believing that the beauty in destruction is for it to 'unravel slowly, the joyless yet enjoyable emotions the pathetic mortals have when they near their last breath." Kibito Kai and Grandpa Gohan are stranded on one end of the Other World, while Goku, Raditz & Bardock face a similar event, this happens likewise with Pikkon and Vegeta. Raditz tries to overcome his past memories which starts overwhelming him in guilt and trauma. He can't accept the fact that he gets pardoned while other people get to perish. Bardock says that he has done horrible savage things as a Saiyan too, and he got what he deserved, hell, and he tells Raditz to man up. Vegeta and Pikkon don't get along and Grandpa Gohan makes Kibito learn about self-esteem. Janemba sends chaotic images of himself around the Other World and starts another onslaught. Frieza and Hitler demands that he serve Janemba, who is impressed, and grants both Hitler and Frieza their physical bodies, and sends them to 'show the goody two shoes what hell looks like.' However, they have other plans. Vegeta and Pikkon fight off Janemba's projections, Kibito Kai and Grandpa Gohan barely come in the nick of time to save them, however one of the projections warp them into Janemba's Utopia (his main base of operations). Due to Janemba's chaotic presence, the warriors can't sense each other's ki including Janemba being unable to scout anyone except for his own kind. They almost get caught, but try to infiltrate the base. Heaven is invaded by a swarm of Janemba's minions. Grand Kai, King Kai and the Elder Kai bring the Heaven residents to refuge in the World of the Supreme Kais and travel to the Axis Point, to reconnect the thread between the physical realm and the spiritual realm. However, they are interrupted by Polter Jack who sneaked in midst of the refugees and secretly followed them this far. They try to shrug Jack off and the connection repair is delayed. Goku, Bardock and Raditz attempt to go after Vegeta and the others on Janemba's Utopia upon receiving news from Elder Kai who is observing events unfold from his world through his Crystal Ball. However, Janemba's projections overwhelm them and an already fatally wounded Goku is unable to transform. Raditz is also exhausted and Bardock is weaker than the two. At this moment, Frieza along with Hitler appears. An intense confrontation happens and uncharacteristically and reluctantly, Frieza, gaining the upperhand in power over the three of them, makes them support him as they launch an attack on the castle while at the same time, Vegeta and the others try to do the same, resulting into the Spirit Warriors blowing off their cover and Janemba starting a deadly attack. All the warriors attack them at once. Frieza realizes that he will be overwhelmed and concocts a distraction using Hitler to escape the battlefield. An enraged Goku and Vegeta temporarily overpower Janemba, who experiences Fear for the first time. He collects the negative emotion of everyone in the battlefield to power himself up. As the warriors are getting pounded in hand to hand combat by the Chaos Incarnate, Frieza blows up the entire area using his Death Ball, giving the Spirit Warriors enough time to recover themselves. Frieza shares one last glare with Vegeta and Bardock before he escapes. Hitler tags along. Frieza decides not to kill him because of being too tired to do anything other than hide. Realizing that fusion is their only way to surpass Janemba in terms of power, Kibito give their earrings to Goku and Vegeta, but Janemba realizes this and crushes the earrings. Pikkon, Bardock and the others go directly against Janemba as Goku and Vegeta decide to practice the Fusion Dance... in midst of a warzone. Their first five attempts to perform a Fusion are interrupted by Janemba but in their sixth time, they finally are able to perform the dance. Kibito fears that the fusion may turn out to be imperfect but to all of their surprise, including Janemba, the fusion warrior is reborn, but this time as Gogeta! Gogeta in his Super Saiyan form is able to go toe to toe with Janemba, however, upon powering up, he is able to easily surpass the very incarnation of Chaos itself. Desperate, Janemba withdraws all of his clones, shadow projections and minions and absorbs their very soul to power himself up. A deadly battle ensues throughout the entirety of Other World, which causes everything to fall apart and the Other World Rebirth event to take place again. This proves to be too much for Raditz who temporarily loses his sanity and falls prey to his inner demons. He can't accept his existence even after the things he had done in the past. Finally, Elder Kai and King Kai apparently are able to kill Jack and as they are about to reconnect the thread, he appears once again, and causes the thread to get loose upon restoration of the connection. This causes unusual anomalies to pop out in the Other World. Portals to the Dark Dimension, Limbo and the physical realm are popping out of thin air. Gogeta is able to defeat Janemba by sending him through one of the portals but the fusion wears off due to the time limit. A horribly wounded Janemba reappears again through the displacement portals, with a gargantuan blast on his hand, that seems to be capable of tearing through dimensional walls as the Other World is about to reincarnated and purified. Realizing that because of his hesitation, Kibito Kai teleports behind to drag Janemba down with him into a Limbo redirecting portal, but Raditz shoves him aside who grabbed Kibito Kai right before he teleported, deciding that it is his time. Bardock and Grandpa Gohan steps forward to stop him. Raditz thanks Goku for forgiving him and brings Janemba with his sheer weight. His limbs, bones and ligaments are crushed in doing so, and Raditz sacrifices himself to drag Janemba to the realm of nothingness. Kibito Kai tries to save Raditz by going into the portal but Bardock and Goku stops him from doing so. Goku and Bardock share one last smile with Raditz before he dissapears into the depths of the realm, without a trace of them being left. They barely escape the portal and crashland into the plains. The Other World starts to destroy/purified and be reincarnated, and anything pure (or neutral) remains, fortunately, since Janemba absorbed every negative aspect in the spiritual realm while battling Gogeta to power himself up, everyone survives. More portals start appearing everywhere. However, Frieza is redirected to the physical world in New Namek along with Hitler before the purification begins. Upon the finish of the purification and reincarnation of a new Other World, he is redirected to Supreme World of Kais, and much to his dismay he is unable to escape to the physical world due to his exhaustion. Goku and the other Spirit Warriors witnesses the rebirth of the Other World and are stunned by it's beauty. Goku sees that Bardock remains, realizing that he has truly atoned for his sins. Bardock decides to travel the Other World with Grandpa Gohan in pursuit of new thrills and to seek out new discoveries on the way. They choose to stay dead. Pikkon is given the honorary title as Defender of the Other World. Goku and Vegeta decides to call it a day and Goku transmits the two of them to his home where Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, Videl are having dinner. Chi-Chi and the others find them on the doorstep, and Chi-Chi hugs Goku upon seeing their terrible state. The others look at them in total confusion and wonder, and Chi-Chi starts flooding questions, "Where have you been the last two days?! What in the world happened to you?!" and Goku just replies, "It's a long story." Little did they know what Frieza had done later onwards. Atonement of Abe After the Janemba Crisis, Goku and Vegeta learn that while the thread between the Other World and the universe was loosened, the physical realm was frozen, slowing down time by a day. The Namekian Dragon Balls are used for: 1) restoring time to it's original status before any other loopholes start to occur, b) they resurrect the fallen people before the purification of the Other World, c) they try to resurrect Raditz but they learn that Shenron can't seek out someone from the Realm of Nothingness, as nobody has returned alive from there, and since it's a dimension outside the universe, anyone who is to dissapear into the realm is assumed to be 'erased out of existence.' Techniques and Abilities *'Galick Gun: '''Essentially Vegeta's Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Attack: 'His Special. *'Final Flash: 'His ultimate serving. *'Evolution Hack: '''A trait that Goku, Vegeta and their children all achieve, through self improvement and rapid cell growth and enhancement, the Saiyans can hack their evolutionary stasis to constantly upgrade their bodies, meaning that they are completely bypassing the evolutionary waiting period for evolvement, basically, tapping into new transformations. Transformations Great Ape Vegeta is also reckless in this form but increases his strength a lot. His power is increased twenty times his base and matches evenly with that of Goku's Kaioken x20. The Great Ape form of Vegeta was never seen again as he could not grow his tail back. The growth of one's tail varies from person to person, in case of Vegeta's, his one never grew back after that although Gohan's did. Trunks and Goten's tails were cut off right after they were born by their mothers so that they don't cause the ruckus that their fathers had made. Super Saiyan Currently, this form is mastered to the same level as Goku's Super Saiyan transformation which can go toe to toe with an unsupressed full powered Frieza in his savagery. Vegeta takes great pride in this transformation and believes that this is the greatest source of power anyone can possess, as shown with his battle against Leya (a Saiyan from Universe 6; pun of Parsley) where he exclaims that the Super Saiyan transformation is something that one should be extremely proud of since this shows the utmost point of one's career as a warrior. He also unlocked a Super form which increased his power but decreased his speed. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta achieved this form through intense training over the years. This increases his power 100 times his base and matches evenly with that of Goku's. He grows spikier hair, more energy flows out. His agility and speed increases, including his ability to use more energy blasts and minimise energy consumption at a higher rate even though his strength growth isn't noticeable except for at moments of rage or outburst. Demon Prince The concentrated wrath of Vegeta's evil also increases his powers by 120 times his base, therefore outgunning Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta's savage Saiyan traits resurge and are more noticeable in this form. He has a tendency of going all out and hyper in this form. Although this form only lasted for the Buu arc's first half, many variations on it were spun around the official canon and also in GT. In GT, Vegeta's body is hijacked by Baby and becomes Baby Vegeta and in Super fillers, his body is hijacked by Commeson raiders and becomes Copy Vegeta. Although Super and GT's full events aren't entirely canon to DuttPanda's canon, elements from it are taken heavily, as a mixture. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Vegeta Category:Gods Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformation Users